Saionji Pranks Everyone
by The Hopeful Komaeda
Summary: Saionji is really bored, so what better way to entertain herself than to prank someone. And later be known as the Ultimate Prankster. (CH5 Sonia Nevermind and Kazuichi Souda 2 is now available.)
1. Hajime Hinata

**So, uh hello guys. How are you doing? I'm doing fine...(and I'm lazy). If you're reading this, then that means this premise got you interested. Well, I'm glad it did. If you love Saionji, (like me) then you'll hopefully like this. I was really bored when I made this, and saw some tumblr post of Saionji pranking Hinata, and it inspired me to do this. Plus, I've been watching a lot of hilarious prank videos and I thought, "Hey, why not make this?".**

**I don't know if this will be the worst thing I've ever written, or the funniest, or both, but what I do know is that I think this will be a funny journey of Saionji pranking everyone. **

**So, I hope you'll enjoy this collection of Saionji pranking people. If you won't read it, that's fine. It's just something I wanted to do, because I was bored. So, I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Hiyoko Saionji was...bored. She was really, really bored. She was so bored of everything, right now. This fun school trip with fifteen other students, the daily tasks they had to do. It was so boring to her. The only fun time she had was bullying Mikan Tsumiki, but even that got boring. The other fun thing, was spending with her one and only friend Mahiru Koizumi, but even she was unavailable to spend time with her sometimes.<p>

"I'm soooo bored..." Saionji said lazily and sighed.

Only then, Saionji knew she needed something to entertain herself. Something that would be fun and playful at the same time. Maybe even a bit devilish. Something that would get her an exciting thrill. That would be the only way to cure boredom. And that's when Saionji thought of something. Something brilliant, yet simple. Pranking. It's a way of doing a practical joke or a mischievous act on someone. Yes, pranking someone would be her forte.

"Oh, I know! I could prank someone. That will sure be fun." Saionji said as a mischievously grinned.

Saionji wondered who she should prank. She thought hard about it. Tsumiki would be to boring to prank now, since she's clumsy anyway, and her reactions got way to boring. She also thought pranking Byakuya Togami, or as Saionji would like to call him, Mr. Pork Feet, who assigned himself as leader. But then she thought about pranking Hajime Hinata. As someone as plain as him, she would probably get a good reaction out of him. She didn't even talk to him that much, so it will be something to behold.

"I wonder who I should prank...hmmm...oh yes! Hinata, of course. He won't know what's coming for him. Hehehe..." Saionji laughed evilly and with her eyes gotten determined and set on pranking Hinata, she left her cottage to get something in the supermarket.

That "something" she didn't know yet. Maybe some stuff to make a good prank. Maybe also a camera. She wasn't a cinematographer, but she wanted to record and capture the moment.

And so, as Saionji made it to the supermarket, she looked around, almost everywhere. On the way, she had found herself, not expensive, but not that cheap either, small camera that would be perfect for recording. However, she did not find anything that would catch her eye in terms of pranking stuff. After, a little more time of searching, she found herself some shaving cream. That's when she thought it would be a perfect prank for someone's who's sleeping.

On the way to the supermarket, she saw Hajime, conveniently enough, somewhat sleeping on the beach and that's was a good opportunity to use this shaving cream for her prank. The thought of Hinata being pranked with this prank, got Saionji even more excited. And so, after taking the shaving cream with her and the camera, she took off to the beach, hoping that Hinata would still be there.

After making it to the beach, much to her convenience, Hinata was still there. Lying on the beach, doing nothing. As Saionji came closer, she saw him soundly asleep.

"This is great..." Saionji said quietly. It's to not wake up Hinata. She didn't want to wake him up, yet. What she wanted to do is to rudely awaken him. Her prank was simple. She had gotten the shaving cream to perform this simple prank where she would put some of the shaving cream on his face, and tickle his nose, until he subconsciously reaches his hand to scratch his nose and feel the shaving foam on his face and hopefully wake up from the realization that there was foam on his face. It was an simple and maybe harmless prank.

Though, before she wanted to put shaving cream on his face, she had an idea. She wanted to put this camera, somewhere safe and out of sight, while record Hinata's reaction. Since she was on the beach, there wasn't a good place to put or hide the camera. Well, there was this small bush with two palm trees in the beach, but without a stand, it wouldn't really able to record much of it. So for this time, she decided to hold the camera with her.

With that set in her mind, she began the first faze of her prank. Putting the shaving cream on Hinata's face. Luckily enough, shaving cream had a really light touch, so waking him up with just shaving cream wouldn't be a problem. The second faze was trying to somehow tickle his nose or face. And that's when another brilliant idea came to her mind. She could use Mr. Ants to hopefully annoy him enough to waking him up. She hoped that Hinata wasn't a deep sleeping slowpoke like Chiaki Nanami, who was known for even sleeping while standing.

And so after finding and picking up some of those Mr. Ants, she first looked at her camera hit the record button and quietly said.

"This is Hiyoko Saionji. I'm pranking Hinata and this is the Rude Awakening."

After she did that, she then proceeded to put them on Hinata's face. After, putting, 5 or 10 ants on Hinata, she quickly walked to her hiding spot in between two palm trees and zoomed in with her camera on Hinata face. Saionji didn't realize this, but up until now, she was grinning like a mad teen. She felt so excited. After a minute or two of waiting, she finally saw a small twitch on Hinata's face. It seems like Hinata was getting annoyed with Mr. Ants.

After a few seconds, Hinata couldn't hold it any longer and moved his hand to shoo off whatever was on his face, bugging him. Saionji didn't stop recording and was keeping an eye out on everything that was happening.

After Hinata put his hand on his face, his hand squashed the cream that Saionji had prepared. And she put a lot of it on Hinata's face.

After a strange sensation, Hinata suddenly shot his eyes open and saw that there was cream on his hand and on his nose and face.

"What the hell!?" Hinata exclaimed. Hinata was surprised and confused, but quickly realized that he was getting pranked.

"Alright, who the hell put shaving cream on my face?" Hinata loudly said. No response. Saionji didn't want to blow herself away. Though she was barely holding her hysterical laugh, she still focused on the filming Hinata.

"And...are t-these a-ants!? What the hell! Someone's gonna pay for this!" Hinata roared in anger and frustration. He immediately got up and ran to the ocean sea to obviously wash off his face and Saionji recorded all of it. It was still so entertaining, she was surprised that she was able to hold out her laugh for this long.

After Hinata washed his face and went back to the place where he was earlier, Saionji could see some bits of the shaving cream being left on Hajime's cheek, forehead and hair. After he came back, he just decided that he would go to his cottage and sleep in his bed.

"Hehehe...that's what you get for sleeping on the beach, Hinata." Saionji said, while smiling devilishly.

The sun began to set, and with Hinata gone, Saionji was finally able to stand up. She looked at the camera and stopped the recording. She then also decided to go back to her cottage room, where she could rewatch the video she just recorded and Hinata's funny reaction.

After she had returned to her cottage, she rewatched the whole video again, with some speed-ups. She laughed and grinned at everything she did. The time when she put shaving cream on Hinata. The time where she put ants on Hinata. Hinata's rude awakening. It was all so funny. She got to admit, she never had this much fun in a while.

This made her want to do it once more. Saionji wanted more. And more she will do.

"Hmmm...I wonder who should I prank next..." Saionji wondered. She already had plans of what next prank she could pull off. This made her excited. She then went to her bed, and began to fall asleep peacefully. Excited for a new day.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all folks! First Saionji's victim was Hinata. Poor Hinata. Anyway, I already have a person set for the next chapter who Saionji will prank, but if you want, suggest who Saionji should prank next in the review, if you'll leave one that is. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this pilot chapter of sorts and leave a review, if you really want more. Until then, farewell. <strong>


	2. Gundam Tanaka and Kazuichi Souda

**Helloooo, my hopesters out there. How are you doing? Welp, here's the second chapter for this fic, I thought people wouldn't like, but it looks like some of you guys liked it. I also like it. The idea is so simple, yet so clever. Anyway, today as you may have seen in the summary, Saionji is pranking Gundam, as suggested by The Gone Angel. Also, thank you NinjaCreeperX for suggesting people and I will do them in due time. Anyway, without further ado. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was a start of a new morning, when Saionji woke up from the bed. Went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She didn't take a shower, because she still had difficulties tying her obi.<p>

It was crystal clear morning, as always, in Jabberwock Island, and Saionji felt rejuvenated after yesterday. She looked at the camera that was on the table, and that reminded her of how joyful yesterday was. She pranked Hinata, and got a good reaction out of him. She still wondered who she should prank next, but decided to have breakfast first with everyone else.

After Saionji went out of her cottage, she coincidentally saw Hinata going out of his cottage as well. It looks like he was still not pleased on what happened to him yesterday. Saionji grinned at that.

"Maybe, I should prank him again someday..." Saionji murmured to herself while still grinning.

And so Hinata went up ahead, and Saionji soon followed. After, Hinata and Saionji both made it to the cafeteria, Saionji saw an interesting scene coming to life.

"Hey, Tanaka, why are still around Miss Sonia all the damn time and showing off your hamsters!?" Souda suddenly yelled at Tanaka.

"As I keep telling you, foolish human, these are not merely hamsters, they are my Four Dark Gods of Destruction!" Tanaka declared.

"I don't care what they are, just stop posing in front of my Miss Sonia." Souda said as he pointed his index finger at him. It was lucky for Souda, that Sonia was still not around in breakfast. If she was, she would've stopped Souda immediately.

"Hmph, foolish mortal, careful what you wish for, because you certainly don't want me to get angry and let me use my powers against you." Tanaka warned Souda.

"Like you scare me! Just you watch, I'm gonna do something about this." Souda said before going off by his own.

Souda and Tanaka were the two people who would always start a commotion in the morning and Sonia from time to time would try to stop them. The other students tried to do the same, but gave up, as the two of them wouldn't stop arguing. And then, Saionji thought of something. She realized that she could do something about this, especially today. She could use the arguing between Souda and Tanaka for her advantage to cook up herself a new plan to prank someone. And prank someone she will. She thought about who she would prank next, and the answer was now clear to her. It was either Tanaka or Souda. And Tanaka was probably the more logical choice after Tanaka warned Souda, and that Souda would do something about this. Saionji just thought of the perfect plan.

Her plan, to say the least, was dangerous and risky, but it would probably come as a high reward to her entertainment. Her plan was simple. First she would write a threatening note directing to Tanaka from Souda and place it in Tanaka's room at night. Also at night, she would next take something valuable from Tanaka and put it in Souda's pocket or something of that matter. And in the next morning, she would see the spectacle she would expect to see.

There was one problem however. How would she able to get in the rooms, without the keys. She first considered going to read a manual on how to lockpick doors, but that would be too complicated for her and a waste of time. But then, she would use Usami. Usami was naive enough, that what everything the students did, was just a way increase the bond between them. And she would use that also to her advantage.

She waited for the night to fall and Usami's nighttime announcement. During the day, she had nothing better to do, so she just hung out with Koizumi and did fun stuff with her.

After night fell down in Jabberwock island, and Usami's Nighttime announcement, her plan would now commence. Her first step was to write the letter to Tanaka. So, after coming back to her cottage, she sat down and wrote the letter. The contents of the letter was:

_Dear, Tanaka._

_I took your precious earring away and I'm going to destroy it, so if you don't want it to be destroyed, I'm warning you not to be around Miss Sonia anymore._

_Sincerely, Souda._

So, the note came out good enough. Saionji didn't have the same handwriting as Souda, but she hoped that it would fool Tanaka, and possibly everyone else to think it was Souda's.

She then waited again after the Usami nighttime announcement. An hour or so. It is so that, Tanaka and Souda feel asleep on their beds. In the mean time, she was drinking some tea to boost her energy.

After waiting long enough, she took the note with her and finally decided to come out of her cottage. She looked around and it looked peaceful and quiet enough. Even thought she knew that, she was trying not to make too much noise with her steps.

After making it to Tanaka's room, her second phase of her plan is about to start.

"Heeeeey, Usami, come out!" Saionji yelled quietly. And then out of nowhere, Usami appered in front of Saionji.

"Ta-da! Usami at your service. How can I be of help?" Usami proudly declared, but then realized Saionji was alone and walking in nighttime.

"Heeeey, why are you still up, Saionji! You should be sleeping!" Usami raised her voice and raised her Magic Stick.

"Heeey, Usami. I...I just remembered that I needed to give something to Tanaka and Souda, so can you please open up their doors for a couple of minutes?" Saionji asked cutely. It wasn't the best excuse, but Saionji hoped that Usami would buy into it.

"Huh? But can't you just do it tomorrow?" Usami asked. She wasn't as dumb as Saionji thought she would be.

"Weeeell, uh, I need to do it now. It's important, so please?" Saionji said. Trying the sweet-talk.

Usami, at first, didn't want to listen to Saionji, but then accepted her wish.

"Well, ok. But, please do what you need to do and without any noise." Usami said, opening the door locks for Tanaka and Souda.

"Thank you." Saionji simply said, and went in Tanaka's room. She wasn't really happy about her small childish physique, but even then, she could use it in some cases where it can be useful.

As she went in Tanaka's room, it was dark, but she could manage with the light that was coming through the open door and through the windows. She saw Tanaka sleeping peacefully, just like Hinata was when she pranked him. And now, this was the most dangerous part of the plan. She had to take away Tanaka's earring carefully and not to wake him up. She looked at the hamsters that were in his animal cage and she saw them also sleeping peacefully. It was just her luck. She then proceeded to get closer to Tanaka and carefully moved her hand towards his right ear. It was also lucky for her that he was sleeping on his left side, and that his right ear was more accessible. She then decided to hold her breath and quickly snatch the earring. And just at the riiight moment, Saionji quickly took the earring and quickly moved and released her breath without a single noise.

So the difficult part was over. All she needed to do is now put down the letter and get the hell out of his room. And as Saionji put the letter, she quickly jolted out of the room and closed the door behind her quietly.

"Okay, now to go to Souda." Saionji though to herself. Usami was still waiting in her place, until Saionji was finished.

Saionji then went to Souda's room. Inside, there was actully light. And the light was coming from a lamp that was on the floor and she saw Souda sleeping on his tool box, while also hugging it. Saionji didn't know why he ended up like that, but it wasn't the time for her to think that. She quietly sneaked up to the sleeping Souda. She then proceeded to look for his pockets and that is put Tanaka's earring. But as she was doing that, she heard Souda murmur something.

"Mmhm...I love you too, Miss Sonia...mhm..." Souda murmured, while smiling. That instantly made Saionji to drop down and almost laugh hysterically. Saionji couldn't believe at how much of a loser Souda was. To fantasize about Sonia, but now dream about her? It went beyond some crush on a girl. It was more like stalking now. But Saionji held out and continued looking for the pocket. She saw a breast pocket on his left side and so she reached out and quickly put the earring inside the pocket and shoved it in deep. And that was it.

That's all she needed to do. She then got the hell out of Souda's room and also closed the door quietly. All now she could hope for is that, the next morning breakfast assembly will go as she planned. She told Usami it's okay to close the doors again, and went back to her room to sleep. The next morning, would sure be an exciting one.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Saionji woke up as usual and had done her usual morning routine. She then immediately went to the cafeteria, while also taking the camera with her and see the results of her hard work. On the way, she saw Souda calmly walking inside the lobby like nobody's business. It looks like he didn't notice that he had the earring. So far, the plan was going smoothly.<p>

After also going into the lobby and then into the cafeteria, she saw that everything was peaceful. Not everyone of the students came, but some did. And when she checked around, it didn't look like Tanaka came in yet. After enjoying some of the breakfast and waiting few minutes, finally Tanaka came inside the cafeteria, looking enraged. That was her cue to hit the record button on her camera.

Tanaka came in, and instantly went to Souda and grabbed him by his jumpsuit and raised him up, forcefully.

"W-what the h-hell!?" Souda was clearly surprised and looked a bit terrified, as Tanaka started his yelling. Everyone was surprised also at this turn of events, but didn't do anything.

"I warned you, Kazuichi Souda, that if you make me angry, I would release my powers onto you!?" Tanaka yelled at the terrified and now confused Souda.

"What the h-hell, man!? I didn't even do anything!?" Souda yelled back at Tanaka.

After, a short while, Sonia then came in and saw the spectacle and immediately rushed towards Souda and Tanaka.

"Stop this right now, Tanaka. What did Souda do this time?" She said to Tanaka, well almost like ordered him. Tanaka then put Souda down, while still enraged about the situation.

"He dares, not only break into my room, but also leave a threatening letter and steal the Hell-Hound earring!?" Tanaka explained in a yelling manner. Souda was confused, but after hearing this, he was panicking.

"Wh-wh...Whaaaaaaaat!?" Souda yelled in awe, and put his hand onto his head, also in awe.

So far, Saionji was enjoying this. To take this thing to the next level was funny, but she wouldn't want laugh just yet, or she would give out her position.

"I can't believe it. Did he really do that?" Sonia was in shock. It wasn't because she couldn't believe that Souda was the one who did it, it was that she couldn't believe that Souda would go that far.

Tanaka then decided to show everyone that note that Saionji wrote. Everyone else was now surprised.

"HEY, I didn't write that stupid letter! I mean, that's not my handwriting." Souda retorted, while little tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Say what you want, you thief, but I will not tolerate this behavior, so now give me back my earring before you and the world will be destroyed." Tanaka said, as he grabbed his scarf and reached out his hand towards Souda.

"But...but I don't have it!" Souda yelled. It was then Saionji's cue to point out something, that no one else noticed.

"Hey, is it just me, or do I see something sticking out in Souda's breast pocket." Saionji said innocently. Everyone then pointed their direction towards Souda's breast pocket.

"Hm? Oh, it does look like something is in Souda's breast pocket." Hinata said.

Tanaka, then immediately took off on Souda and reached inside his pocket. He then took out something and it was, as expected, the Hell-hound earring that Tanaka was talking about. Souda was, also as expected, surprised.

"Hmph, not only you're a thief, but also a big liar. I could just now destroy you here and now, but I will hold out for now. I'm going outside." Tanaka said, before leaving the cafeteria. Sonia soon followed, but not after she looked at Souda, angrily.

Everyone, did the same. But everyone's else' faces was just disappointment. Souda then quietly muttered something.

"But...but I didn't do it." Souda said, before also going outside. Everyone else, continued their breakfast, like nothing happened. And Saionji then hit the stop recording button on her camera.

After another day has passed, Saionji went back to her cottage and replayed the entire video she recorded. She was finally able to giggle and laugh at Souda's and Tanaka's reactions, while drinking some tea. Saionji asked herself, was it worth it. And the answer. It totally was.

"Sooo...who should be my next victim?" Saionji wondered. She did not know who she would prank, but maybe she would prank someone she dislikes most. But she was a bit tired, so she fell asleep on her bed once more, peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand. Here. We. Go. Second chapter completed. So, to tell you the truth, I did not expect to write this much in this chapter. I originally wanted this to be short, but it somehow ended up like this and I don't know, but hey the longer the chapter the better, right? So, I know it may seem that I somehow pranked Souda instead of Gundam, but Souda was, let's just say, a part needed for Saionji's prank, so yeah. But you could always think of this as a double-whammy. Gundam + Souda (free). And I'm planning to use Souda again in Saionji's prank for another person. And yes, I've decided who I will prank next. So, I think that's it for the explanation. Review, on what you thought of the chapter. I feel like I went overboard. But who knows what other people like. Anyway, until next time...farewell. <strong>


	3. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Peko Pekoyama

**Yo, yo, yo, hip-hop hopers, out there. How ya doin'? So here's the third chapter of Saionji Pranks Everyone. This time it will be Kuzuryuu and Peko, as suggested by NinjaCreeperX, QueenofNekos8, SapphireCrimsonSora and Khronovision. Thank you for suggesting. So, I was a bit surprised that all of you guys liked the second chapter. It was great feedback, and I was also a bit surprised that all of you wanted to see Kuzuryuu pranked, because I was thinking of pranking someone else, but I'll do them next time. And I think I have good one too for Kuzuryuu mostly. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

><p>It was yet another new morning in Jabberwock Island and Saionji would always wake up in her cottage, ready to start a new day. After doing her usual morning routine, as always she went to the cafeteria to go have breakfast with everyone.<p>

She thought back on yesterday and how it was fun to prank Souda and Tanaka. She wondered if they were still mad at each other. She was pretty sure Souda was still confused why would someone do that to him. Saionji giggled.

"Hm? You seem cheerful today, Saionji." Said Hinata out of nowhere. Saionji got startled and looked behind her and then in front of the lobby entrance. It would appear that Hinata saw Saionji giggle.

"Sh-shut up! None of your business!" Saionji blushed for losing her guard in front of someone. She was a bit embarrassed that she let someone see that.

"You never change. Well, good morning." Hinata said before going inside the lobby. Saionji instead decided to use the stairs that lead straight to the cafeteria. Inside were a few people. She didn't see Souda or Tanaka. It could always be that they are being late, but it also could be that what happened yesterday. If that was the case, she at least did everyone a favor of them not coming here and starting another dumb argument.

After everyone gathered at the cafeteria, except Souda and Tanaka, surprise, surprise, this morning assembly would come to be another special morning assembly. Out of nowhere, Usami appeared and announced something special she decided to throw in. A simple quiz. Everyone was confused as to why would she throw in suddenly a quiz, but she then said there would be a prize for the one who gets every question right. She didn't say what the prize was. Everyone was intrigued, so everyone participated in it. It was series of simple questions. One of the questions being was whose each like or dislikes were, their birthday dates and stuff like that. Info that was shown in E-Handbook. One of us, Akane tried to use the E-Handbook, but couldn't because Usami didn't let anyone cheat.

All in all, everyone did horribly and no one almost got correct answers, except Hinata, Nanami and Komaeda who did a better job and came close to winning. But surprisingly someone else won. And it was none other than Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. Everyone, even Saionji, was surprised that it was Kuzuryuu who won. Normally, he wasn't the type who would care about everyone or their issues or know something about them, but somehow he was able to win.

"Ok, I win. So...what's the prize?" Kuzuryuu said as he crossed his arms. Usami was, surprisingly, also surprised that Kuzuryuu won.

"Ha-wa-wa! I did not expect for Kuzuryuu to be the winner, but oh well, I still have the perfect prize." Usami said, as she then reached out somewhere to pull out something. Not long after, she pulled out something, out of nowhere. That something she pulled out was what looked like a book and not just any book, it was a photo album of someone. Usami then gave the prize to Kuzuryuu.

"What this...? Heeey, wait..." Kuzuryuu said, almost mumbling. After he got the prize from Usami, he looked at it and saw it as if it was something he knows. After opening the photo album, he was surprised and then shocked and then immediately shouted at Usami.

"HEY, this is my fucking photo album and it has photos when I was fucking toddler!? How the fuck did you acquire this!?" Kuzuryuu yelled at Usami, but it was late by then as she already left the cafeteria with no explanation what-so-ever.

Everyone was surprised at what Kuzuryuu said.

"Umm, did you say a photo album of when you were a toddler, Kuzuryuu?" Nanami asked calmly. Everyone wondered why the hell did Kuzuryuu get such a prize from Usami.

"Shit...You didn't hear anything! Just forget what I said!" Kuzuryuu suddenly shouted at everyone and then blushed for some reason.

"But-" Nanami tried asking again before getting immediately interrupted by Kuzuryuu.

"I said, you didn't hear anything. If you talk about this in front of me again, I'll bury you alive!" Kuzuryuu threateningly yelled at everyone again and quickly dispersed out of the cafeteria. Everyone was still confused at Kuzuryuu's sudden violent and threatening outburst. He was, most of the times, get pissed at anything, but he never got pissed like this, until now. But, then everyone decided to go back to finishing their breakfast that was interrupted by Usami. Saionji then started wondering. If what Kuzuryuu said was true and that he really did get his photo album, that would mean it was a great fuel to her new plan to prank someone. It was now obvious that she would now prank Kuzuryuu. The same thing happened yesterday, when she needed the incentive to prank Tanaka and Souda, but now she has the incentive to prank Kuzuryuu. And she just thought of the perfect plan.

This time the plan was less risky, but it was still dangerous and it was simple yet again. All she had to do this time is to snatch that photo album and the next morning put some of the photos, mostly embarrassing ones, on display in cafeteria for everyone to stare at. It a was a great plan. Because, knowing Kuzuryuu, he would probably have the funniest reaction. And a violent one.

After finishing her breakfast, she then tried to find Kuzuryuu. She looked around and asked some of the students on where he could be, but then after returning to the first island, and going back to her cottage to rest for a bit, she coincidentally saw Kuzuryuu leaving his cottage room and forgetting to lock his door. Saionji then realized it was a good opportunity for her to go inside Kuzuryuu's room and snoop around. Though, before she went in, she thought it was strange that Kuzuryuu would go out in a rush, even forgetting to lock the door behind him. It was such a stupid move on his part, thought Saionji.

As she got inside Kuzuryuu's room, she could see it was a nicely decorated room. A room that would fit for a yakuza. Somewhat. The first things she saw wasa commode. It was a possibility that he could hide it there, but this was the yakuza's room she was snooping, so there was also a possibility that Kuzuryuu hid his photo album somewhere else, somewhere where a person wouldn't normally look. She then first started to look what's behind the suspicious painting. There was nothing. She then proceeded to look behind the large screen TV. There was also nothing. Under the pillow. Nothing. Under the sheets. Also nothing. But then, Saionji decided to lay down on the floor to look under the bed. And there we go. There was something under Kuzuryuu's bed. After she got it, she briefly looked inside, and confirmed that it was indeed Kuzuryuu's photo album of his toddler years.

Before having any second thought, she immediately rushed out of his cottage, while holding Kuzuryuu's photo album tightly and closed the door behind her. She then went back to her cottage room. After all that, she realized how easy it was. She thought it'd be harder, but it was again her lucky day. After taking a little break, she then made herself some tea and started looking though some of the pictures, without a single care for his privacy. She almost instantly started laughing at every picture where Kuzuryuu was a naked little baby.

"Hehe...nice butt, babyface gangster, Kuzuryuu. These baby and toddler pictures will sure be something to gaze at for the others." Saionji remarked and then giggled. She was excited to put these on her style memorial. She then flipped through some pages, and on the next page she saw something shocking.

"Huh? Isn't that...?" She said in awe. These new photos she was looking at, was now photos of Kuzuryuu being with someone else. And that someone else was being none other than Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman. Why was Pekoyama in those photos, Saionji thought. Was that why Kuzuryuu was embarrassed and giving out violent threats this morning? That would mean, he wanted to keep their relationship a secret. But why?

Whatever the case, if Saionji decided to put photos of Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama on her memorial, she would reveal that those have a some kind of relationship together.

And that what she will do! If it meant getting an even greater reaction out of Kuzuryuu then she was in for it. Even if it meant reveling a big secret. Even if it meant being possibly cruel.

After finishing her tea, Saionji then put Kuzuryuu's photo album on the table and decided to rest in her cottage for the rest of the day, until the Usami's nighttime announcement.

And after resting a couple of hours on her bed, doing pretty much nothing, she heard Usami's nighttime announcement and decided that was now action time. She grabbed the album and she went out of her cottage and looked to see if anyone was around. To her luck again, no one was around. Not even Kuzuryuu. And so she immediately went to the cafeteria, where then she would display a memorial type of thing and put those embarrassing photos.

After some time of making the display look pretty, in her tastes, she then picked out photos which she thought were the most embarrassing. One of them being, Kuzuryuu being a baby and was lying on the floor and with his small baby butt showing off. The other photo was when he tried to shoot a gun once as a baby. And some others that were with Pekoyama. One of them being where somehow the small 5 or 6 year old Pekoyama accidentally feel on Kuzuryuu and then both of them blushing. Who on earth decided to take a photo of that? That was just sample of what photos that were in that album. There was a lot more. And that was honestly surprising. You would think someone like Kuzuryuu wouldn't have a photo album full of embarrassing photos. That would mean, Kuzuryuu's parents still cared about his son. While thinking these thoughts, Saionji realized that she was done pinning all the photos onto the memorial.

And thanks to that, she also realized that she was dead tired. She still haven't gone to sleep and was at making this memorial. She only hoped that tomorrow would be worth it and that is getting a great reaction out of Kuzuryuu and possibly Pekoyama. She went back to her cottage, not forgetting to grab the album with her and getting immediately to bed and sleep. And she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Saionji woke up, but still somehow didn't feel rested enough, but she already woke up and said the hell with it and rose up from her bed and done her usual morning routine. After she did that, she remember what she did yesterday, and immediately went to the cafeteria.<p>

"Oh, crap. Better take the camera too." Saionji thought out loud. As she took the camera with her again, she couldn't wait what the other students reaction will be, and what will Kuzuryuu's reaction will be once he finds out. And when Saionji made it to the cafeteria, she already saw some of the students gawking at the memorial she made herself. There were a some students there and she could hear someone talk about Kuzuryuu.

"Awwww, isn't baby Fuyuhiko the most cutest thing ever!" Ibuki cried out in joy.

Saionji then immediately started recording.

"Man, looking at him when he was a baby, he sure looked strong even then." Nidai pointed out.

"Did he do this himself? I highly doubt this, but I also doubt any of us would do something like this." Hinata thought out loud.

"Hmmm...ohohohooo, may I take some of those photos? Ehh...you know for research!" Hanamura said in his usual perverted tone.

"Hurry up and remove this atrocity, before Kuzuryuu will start yelling again." Togami ordered everyone. He was a straight up killjoy sometimes.

Saionji was glad that everyone was enjoying this and it was a matter of time when they noticed that some of the photos had Pekoyama in it.

"Hey isn't that Pekoyama? What's she's doing in those photos? And she looks much younger..." Koizumi spoke.

"Yeah, that's right. Do you think they know each other?" Nidai asked.

"Maybe. I don't know, but this photo proves it." Koizumi answered.

After all this talking, Saionji knew it was also a matter of time when Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama would show up. And not long after Saionji thought that, Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama both came into the cafeteria with Kuzuryuu looking mad. It was probably because he couldn't find his photo album. But that didn't matter. But then he was confused shortly after when he saw the commotion.

"Hey what the hell is this commotion, bastards?" Kuzuryuu asked. Everyone turned around and just smiled.

"Nice photos there, Kuzuryuu." Akane remarked innocently.

"What-" Kuzuryuu started and but shortly stopped himself and came closer at what everyone was looking at and.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Kuzuryuu freaked out. Everyone just laughed at his reaction. And so did Saionji, as she was finally wouldn't able to look suspicious when she was the only one who was laughing.

"What the fuck IS THIS!?" Kuzuryuu screamed in shock. After seeing his reaction like that, Pekoyama then came closer at what Kuzuryuu and everyone else was looking at, and almost blushed at the sight of it.

"Whoever fucking did this, don't say I didn't fucking warn you!" Kuzuryuu shouted at everyone. Everyone then stopped laughing and while Kuzuryuu was still enraged, suddenly Pekoyama stepped up and put her left hand on his shoulder.

"It is alright, young master, Fuyuhiko..." Pekoyama calmly said, while still blushing a bit.

"W-what?" Kuzuryuu instantly calmed his tone and looked at Pekoyama.

"Umm, did I hear that right, or did you call Fuyuhiko 'young master', Peko?" Ibuki asked innocently.

"I believe it is alright to tell them, young master. It would be strange to keep it hidden for this long." Pekoyama told Kuzuryuu. And while he still looked a little bit pissed, he sighed and then.

"Alright, fine. I'll tell you everything." Kuzuryuu said, calming down and putting his hand into his pockets.

After that, Kuzuryuu went on explaining a long story on how him and Pekoyama knew each other in those photos. He said that Pekoyama was adopted into the Kuzuryuu family and was destined to be an arranged hitman for his use only. But also, his shield, his protector. Apparently they had known each other since they were babies and that Pekoyama had to be around Kuzuryuu at all times. You could say that they were like childhood friends. But apparently they weren't as said by Pekoyama. Their relationship status was only master and tool. Pekoyama always considered herself to be Kuzuryuu tool for his use. She had never thought that he thought of her as a friend. And when she said that, Kuzuryuu seemed to be saddened to hear that. However, Hinata then spoke.

"I see...but is that really true?" Hinata said, while scratching the back of his head.

Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama looked at him dumbfounded. Hinata then started explaining.

"I mean you look happy in some of those photos and look as if you were actual friends, or even more than that." Hinata said. Everyone seemed to agree.

Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama then looked at each other. They didn't say anything to each other, however Kuzuryuu then spoke.

"If you don't mind Peko, there's something I needed to tell you a long while ago." Kuzuryuu started. By the looks of things, it looked like he was about to say something important. And he was sweating bullets.

"For all the time, we knew each other, I...I never considered you a tool. It's because I never needed a tool." Kuzuryuu continued. He was now a bit shaky on his speech, but continued nonetheless.

"What I needed is...what I needed wasn't a tool, but you. I only wanted you, Peko. Please understand." Kuzuryuu said, his voice started sounding shaky. Pekoyama looked more and more nervous.

"I...I love you, Peko." Kuzuryuu said, after that he started letting out tears. Looking at Peko, she came closer to Kuzuryuu and so she hugged him. And it looked odd to say the least, because Peko was much taller than Kuzuryuu.

"I love you too, mas-no, Fuyuhiko." Pekoyama said, before also crying in what looked like joy. Everyone else who was at the cafeteria looked happy for them. And some of them were also tearing up a bit.

After a long of pause of silence, Saionji had forgotten that she was recording that all along. Well, she couldn't blame herself. She didn't expect this to happen. Not in the million years.

After that, everyone decided to continue the breakfast and a conversation was made.

"Heh, thank you, Hinata. If you hadn't said what you did, I probably wouldn't confessed my feeling to Peko." Kuzuryuu said, smiling at him.

"Ah, I didn't do much. If anything, you should be thanking that person who stole your album and displayed them here." Hinata said, while scratching his head.

"...It was you, wasn't it?" Kuzuryuu looked at Hinata straight in the eye.

"Eh, no." Hinata said, while smiling awkwardly at Kuzuryuu. Kuzuryuu then tilted his head to the left.

"I see..." Kuzuryuu simply said before standing up.

"Well, to whoever did this...thing, I thank you." Kuzuryuu said and bowed down and then sat back down to his chair and continued eating.

After the morning assembly had finished, Saionji returned to her cottage to watch the video again. It was like last time. The reactions were funny as hell and she wouldn't expect any worse from Kuzuryuu, but then after what happened. Was that love confession also a part of her plan? No it was not. It's was purely, by chance, right? If so, is that what people call a "nice and or generous prank"? If so, she didn't want that to happen. But whatever, Saionji was still satisfied with Kuzuryuu's reaction so it was still worth it. With that in mind, Saionji wondered who would she prank next. But decided to think about later and spend the remainder of the day with Koizumi.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all she wrote. Third chapter done, like a piece of cake. So, again, I did not expect to write this much in the chapter, and I ended up making it a little bit longer than the last one. Still, I hope you didn't mind the bullshit Usami quiz excuse I had to pull out of my ass. I know it looked weird, but that's all I could think of. And I also hope that you guys didn't mind the Kuzupeko moment. I wanted to put that out of cheer Kuzupeko joy. I like this pairing and I have never met a person who would dislike this pairing. So Kuzupeko fans, consider that part as a bonus or something. So, I hoped that you enjoyed this prank. But anyway, <strong>**leave a review**** tell****ing**** me guys, if that Kuzupeko moment somehow ruined the prank, ****because**** I don't think it did, but I feel like it could ****and also leave a suggestion on who I should prank next. So, until next time...farewell. **


	4. Akane Owari, Mahiru Koizumi and Hanamura

**Hello, happy hoppers. What's up? So here's the fourth chapter of Saionji Pranks Everyone. In this chapter, Saionji will be pranking Akane, Teruteru and Mahiru. It's a triple dipple. I thought about pranking Nekomaru, but that will probably be the next chapter or in the future chapters. So thanks to Davaba21 and Guest#1 for suggesting Akane, Guest#2 and Falcon for suggesting Teruteru. I'm sorry it won't be both Akane and Nekomaru, but I'll probably do in one chapter where they are both pranked. **

**And also thanks everyone for the nice feedback for the last chapter. I'm glad everyone liked that Kuzupeko moment. **

**But anyway, here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was again, another new morning for Saionji in Jabberwock Island. This time she woke up earlier than usual, because she wasn't all that sleepy. After waking up here again, she strangely got used to this place now, even thought she was here for at most 10 days, give or take and she pranked 5 people so far. Knowing that this was another new morning, she woke up and had done her usual routine.<p>

She remember the last prank she did. She was still confused as why that happened. She wasn't expecting a love confession from Kuzuryuu at all and thanks to her, Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama will possibly be dating soon.

Saionji didn't mean for that to happen. She wanted a conflict. A conflict about who put those pictures on the monument. That way, it'd be way more entertaining. And she wasn't satisfied with that ending. The next prank she will pull will definitely will have some spice in it.

And so Saionji, as usual, grabbed the camera with her and decided to go to the cafeteria, and on the way there, she thought about who she would prank. Yesterday, she had already thought of a prank she would pull. When she finished hanging out with Koizumi yesterday, before going back to her cottage, she went to the supermarket to look at somethings that would be good for a prank. And that's when she thought of something. What if someone ate something really spicy and hot? No one would able to withstand the hotness, right? That's when Saionji thought of looking at the food section and mostly chillies. She found various chillies, from bell peppers to jalapeno peppers to even habanero chilies. But there was one pepper that caught her interest. It was called the Monokuma's Special Ghost Peppers.

She didn't know who Monokuma was, but she had heard of ghost peppers. They are said to be the hottest peppers in the world and that it was exceptionally hot. And Saionji thought of good plan to doctor someone's food with this. And who is the most large foodie out of the 16 students. Akane Owari, of course. She was the person who would eat a lot and non-stop and get hungry everytime she does labor. Saionji doesn't know if she likes spicy foods, but it will definitely will be a surprise once she will have a taste of the ghost pepper inside her food.

One problem would she serve her the spicy food, without her being the one doing the serving. And that's when she thought of using Teruteru Hanamura, the Ultimate Cook. He was known for making breakfast everytime and today was no different. She could use that pervert to her advantage.

The other thing she could do, is try prank everyone with this ghost pepper, but then she thought not everyone eats a lot at breakfast. The only person who was like that was Owari.

And so as she was still heading towards the cafeteria, she saw Hinata again. These past days, ever since she pranked Hinata, she saw him, coincidentally enough, wake up at the same time as Saionji did. Saionji didn't notice that up until now, but she was sure it was a big coincidence.

"Good morning, Saionji!" Hinata said with a smile.

"Wow. Hinata is calling out to me! Even among those who I know, there shouldn't be anyone who would be so buddy-buddy with me!" Saionji said with surprise.

"Hmm? But I just said good morning?" Hinata replied back with a confused look.

Saionji decided that before going to the cafeteria, she would spend some of her time with Hinata, since she did wake up early today. It was mostly her talking harshly to Hinata.

"Heeeey, Hinata! There was something that I have thought of ever since I first saw you. Promise, you won't be mad if I say it?" Saionji asked.

"I won't be mad at every single thing you tell me." Hinata said with confidence.

"Is that so? Okay, I'll say it!" Saionji said and smiled.

"Well, you see, ever since I first saw you, I've always thought Hinata seemed...Like you always have such a terrible complexion. The kind of mediocre person who works hard but never accomplishes anything. On top of that, targeting me like some kind of loli-pedo pervert, you are just completely beyond help! Like Souda is going for Sonia!" Saionji harshly explained and then compared him to Souda.

"W-wait a second..! Having a terrible complexion...Well, I'd be willing to accept that...But that other part, take that back! When the heck have I ever targeted you?!" Hinata retorted.

When Hinata said that, Saionji got teary eyed and then started crying. She was known for crying if anyone scolded her. Well, expect Tsumiki. But sometimes, her tears were fake.

"Waaaaaaaaah! But you said you wouldn't get mad...! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Saionji cried loudly.

"Hey, I'm sorry... Really, I'm sorry for shouting. So please, don't cry." Hinata quickly started apologizing.

Saionji then knew, she could get advantage of this. It probably wouldn't work, but it was definitely worth a try. And while trying to wipe her tears away she asked Hinata something.

"Then...could you go and bring me something, as an apology?" Saionji sniffed.

"Eh? What are you?" Hinata tried to ask her, before Saionji interrupted him with a much intentionally louder sniff.

"Okay, I get it! I just need to buy whatever it is that you want, right!?" Hinata offered. Even thought Saionji was a sweet tooth, she didn't want any candy.

"No...not that..." Saionji looked down and sniffed again.

"Do you want like a small, cute, and sweet kind of snack, shaped like a star?" Hinata suggested.

Saionji was a bit surprised that he was correct at what candy Saionji would've wanted in a situation like that, yet that still was not what she wanted from him. Besides, it wasn't even in the supermarket or anywhere on Dangan Island.

"Nooo...what I want is...How about you steal Sonia's panties?" Saionji asked as she looked at Hinata still a bit teary eyed. Hinata got surprised at her request.

"Do I look like a criminal to you!?" Hinata retorted again.

"You bitch too much...Fine, how about Tsumiki's panties?" Saionji requested again.

"Also, you're not borrowing them, you have to steal them." Saionji explained. Why not borrow? Well, it's because Tsumiki was known for willing to give anything, even panties, for exchange that they won't hate her or ignore her.

Saionji then saw the frustration on Hinata's face. She grinned devilishly.

"Anyway, I don't want anything and if you don't mind, I have something I need to do. Byeee!" Saionji said before giving him a goodbye with the smile. Not a warming one. And then went to the cafeteria.

Upon entering the cafeteria, she saw that only Komaeda and Nanami were the only ones at the cafeteria. She also saw Hanamura at the cafeteria's kitchen and so she went up to him.

"Weeell, good morning, Saionji." Hanamura started off with his slick and awful greeting.

"Yeah, whatever. Did you finish making the breakfast for everyone?" Saionji asked in demanding tone. Hanamura was used to her attitude and smiled.

"I'm almost done. No need to rush." Hanamura said with perverted tone. If there was one person, beside Tsumiki she couldn't stand being around with, it would be Hanamura and his perversion.

Saionji then looked at the breakfast dishes, Hanamura was making. It seems that he might be done soon. As he already made 12 dishes. Hanamura liked to put name tags on the food he makes. It's too probably not forget what food and who to give it to. In one of the foods, she saw Akane Owari scribbled on it. Now it was her perfect chance to doctor the food. She needed to make sure that Hanamura wasn't watching so she needed to distract him. And what a better distraction for a pervert than giving him some panties to sniff. And Saionji had some for this occasion. And it was Koizumi's. Saionji felt guilty and perverted that she stole her best friend's panties, but she had a feeling that a moment like this would happen one day. It was hard, but she did it.

"Heeey, Hanamura, I got a present for you." Saionji said.

"Hmmm...what is it? I'm actully pretty busy making my food right now." Hanamura said, as he was cutting some veggies.

"What if I said I had someone panties and I could show it to you." Saionji said with a grin on her face. That instantly lit up Hanamura's face.

"Oohhhh, what's the catch?" Hanamura said as he was having a perverted nose bleed. Saionji could almost laugh how excited he was. She then took out a black underwear with white polka dots and gave it to Hanamura's hands.

"None really. Just go to the restroom and do whatever you gotta do." Saionji said. She felt 10 times infinitely much more guilty after saying that. 'I'm sorry, Mahiru...' Saionji thought.

"Ah, ok." Hanamura said smiling and going to the restroom to do his business, while completely ignoring about his food and kitchen. Saionji knew that this was a good opportunity to do some devil deeds. She went up to Owari's food and took out the ghost peppers bag she had been keeping inside her all this time and also whipped out her camera to record.

Owari's food was just big piece of meat. She didn't know what meat that was, but it was some kind of meat, but she had a feeling it was some kind of steak. And so, how would she put the ghost peeper without it standing out too much? She then had an idea. She took a knife and carefully cut open the side of the steak. Then, what she did, is she opened the bag and took out 7 to 10 ghost peppers. She crushed them into little pieces and carefully put them inside the stake. After she had done that, she washed her hands quickly and after she had done that, she decided to put the unused ghost peepers on the table and is if on cue, Hanamura came back from the restroom, feeling rejuvenated and pleased with himself. Saionji was still guilty about what she did, but it was for the greater good, Saionji thought.

And after everyone had assembled in the morning cafeteria assembly, expect for Koizumi, who was probably still looking for her underwear...Hanamura then served everyone the breakfast he made for them, including Saionji. Everyone got what they would want for a breakfast and Saionji saw Owari getting the steak that she doctored not long ago. She knew that it was time to whip out her camera and secretly record Owari's reaction.

After everyone had settled down, they began eating including Owari who was eating fast. Saionji hoped that Owari wouldn't have to completely gulp down the food. Saionji wanted Owari to taste the ghost pepper.

After a few seconds of eating, Owari suddenly put her hand to her mouth and looked uncomfortable, but despite that she continued eating. After a few more seconds has passed, Owari then started turning red and sweat began to form on her face. She then, quickly wiped off the sweat of on her forehead and she still continued eating. After again a few seconds, Owari quickly stood up and said something with her mouth full of steak.

"Whff fif stefk so hfot?" Owari questioned. Hanamura the asked her.

"Is something wrong, Owari?" Hanamura asked her a little bit of worry but still a perverted smile.

"Why is this-oh-hot!?" Owari asked again, but couldn't finish her sentience because her mouth was full of burning meat inside. She then went to drink some water, but that didn't look like it helped.

"I feel like-hoo-I need to—punch something!?" Owari yelled. Everyone was surprised at her comment. She wasn't the type to stir up trouble in the morning.

"Calm down, Owari! What's the matter?" Togami asked Owari who was now running in place. However. The only thing she said was.

"Hot—hot-what the hell, my mouth is so freaking HOT!" Owari shouted, before now breathing excessively. Everyone was a bit confused now, but then Nanami came to Owari's food and took a little piece out of the steak and put it in her mouth. She began to chew, and after a few seconds, Nanami's eyes widened as she quickly spat out the chunk that she was chewing.

"Owari wasn't kidding. This steak is for some reason really spicy. Like, abnormally spicy...I think." Nanami said. Togami then didn't believe Nanami and then took a bite of the steak himself. After another few seconds, his eyes also widened.

"How the hell could someone eat this spicy unorthodox steak!" Togami yelled.

Hanamura was then confused at what he was hearing.

"That's strange, I didn't put any hot spice into Owari's steak." Hanamura said as he put his fingers on his chin.

"Hanamura! I'll freaking kill you for this spicy food!" Owari shouted at Hanamura. Owari was clearly not enjoying the hellish hotness in her mouth. Hanamura then shrieked at Owari's threat.

"But...but I didn't make it spicy, Owari. You have to believe me!" Hanamura pleaded.

Saionji could almost giggle, but she tried hard not too and still focused on the recording.

"I'm gonna pulverize y-oh, hot!" Owari said, while still running in place. She then took a big water bottle and started chugging the water that was in the bottle.

"Please, calm down, Owari." Sonia said, trying to stop Owari from chugging the whole water bottle. But alas, Owari finished the whole water bottle in less than a minute and grasped for air.

"Still-ah-not enough! I gotta punch something!" Owari yelled and then looked at Hanamura who was now fearful of Owari, began to sweat bullets as well. He was still confused why the steak was so hot. And at that time Koizumi stormed into the cafeteria yelling while also blushing.

"Who the hell stole my panties!?"

Everyone then looked at her confused. Saionji, however, almost dropped down to the floor. Her reaction was priceless, she thought.

"What!?" Everyone said in unison. Koizumi then blushed again and walked slowly towards everyone, while trying her skirt suddenly go up into the air. It was Saionji's cue to say something.

"Uhh...I think I saw Hanamura go into the restroom in the kitchen, while holding something that looked like a black with white polka dots panties." Saionji described.

"WHAT!?" Koizumi shouted. Saionji used her friendship with Koizumi to her advantage. Since they were both best friends and she was in distress, she would easily believe anything Saionji would say. That was kinda screwed up, but it was worth it in Saionji's book.

"Wh-wh-wh-whoa, hold on, time out!" Hanamura said in a somewhat different accent. Hanamura then looked at Saionji with surprised look. That look when someone betrayed you.

"Whoa, hold on, what are you-" Hanamura started, but then was interrupted by Owari's loud voice.

"Hey, Koizumi, wanna gang up with me and beat the crap out of Hanamura?" Owari suggested. Koizumi just silently nodded. And as they slowly walked towards him, Hanamura had just this one last thing to say.

"No, this gotta be a mistake...I didn't do anything...no..NO...NOOOOOOOOO!" Hanamura screamed. Owari then proceeded doing her fighting moves on him, but luckily for Hanamura, he was able to escape and ran away and then a chase happened.

Surprisingly, the other students didn't try to stop the chase, until.

"Wait! Owari, have you forgotten about the no violence rule?" Nanami said as she showed her E-Handbook. Owari then immediately stopped. She then growled at him.

"You're lucky this time, Hanamura..." Owari said as she tilted her head to her right in anger. Koizumi still however needed that underwear. She looked at him in disgust. Hanamura then quickly took out the underwear and gave it to Koizumi. Luckily for him and Koizumi the underwear was not...dirty. Hanamura was still scared and couldn't say anything. Owari was still mad and Koizumi was still embarrassed that after she had gotten her underwear she immediately went back to her cottage.

So the morning assembly was going great. Saionji had finally stopped recording and after eating breakfast she went back to her cottage to watch the video again.

After watching the video, she was finally able to laugh again. This one, was so far the most hilarious one she did, she thought.

"I guess, I didn't just prank, Owari. I also did, Mahiru and Hanamura. Hehe..." Saionji giggled. She still had some guilt over stealing Koizumi's panties and she'll get over that.

For the remainder of the day, she couldn't hang out with Koizumi, because of what happened. So she just decided to go to the supermarket and get herself some of her favorite gummies.

* * *

><p><strong>I did it. Fourth chapter done, in a...4 days. Ok, so again this was a long chapter, going over 3000 words. So there's something I want to address and that is at the beginning of this chapter, you saw Saionji randomly bonding with Hinata, and that is well to say the least is like a bonus. I feared that that this chapter would be short, so I decided to throw in that, as it will be much more meaningful later on. So, I hope you don't mind those. Anyway, other than that, I hope you guys enjoyed the prank. I have a much bigger prank for each of them and I hope you guys will stick along with me. So review your thoughts and suggest who I should prank next. Until next time...keep being hopeful.<strong>


	5. Nekomaru Nidai

**Hai, dudes. How have you been? Uhh...so I'm sorry I haven't written anything in a week, it's just that I was busy with stuff and had some school issues that needed to be resolved, but now I'm ready to write another chapter and this is chapter 5. So if you had seen the summary, today Saionji is pranking Nekomaru, like mentioned in the last chapter. I will do the others in due time. And this one is going be nasty. I think. So I hope you enjoy.**

**On a side note, I'm sorry if this chapter has more bonding than the pranking. It's going to be much more meaningful later on and a hint to something else.**

* * *

><p>It was yet again, another new morning for Saionji in the island and in this morning she had an epiphany. She had an epiphany and she thought that doing pranks alone was getting a bit boring. So as much as she didn't want to admit it, she needed help from someone, if she wanted to prank someone else or make a much more grand leveled prank, she needed help.<p>

And she knew who she would recruit, but she wasn't sure if he would be loyal to her yet, so she didn't think about it too much. She first had done her usual routine and went out of her cottage. She went to the cafeteria and along the way, she met him.

"Good morning, Saionji." he said. It was Hinata. Yesterday, she somewhat bonded with him a little. And she thought about how he would be a great assistance in her journey of pranking people. Even though, the last time they spoke, Saionji asked if he could steal either Sonia's or Tsumiki's panties, he refused. But maybe if she could try to bond with him more she could try to make him help her.

"Oh, good morning, Hinata." Saionji said smiling. Hinata was a bit surprised at her willingness to say back a "good morning" to him beside Koizumi, because she never does that.

"Oh, did I say "good morning" to you, Hinata? I said that just because you were getting more and more annoying." Saionji cruelly replied back to Hinata, in which he sighed and mumbled 'It's the same Saionji'.

If Saionji and Hinata were to build a greater bond, she needed to make conversation with Hinata and that's what she did.

"You know, Hinata? This island is full of blooming flowers and I love flowers!" Saionji said happily. Hinata looked around.

"Well, admittedly, the scene isn't half bad." He said as he then looked at her suspiciously and continued. "But isn't it strange that you like flowers so much?" Hinata asked. Saionji pouted and replied.

"Whaaat? You've got no room to say something like that, you creepy pervert! Don't you know that people who don't love flowers won't ever really learn how to dance? You don't get it at all, do you, Hinata?" Saionji questioned him.

Hinata then looked as if he realized something.

"That's right, you're the Ultimate Traditional Dancer." Hinata said.

"But flowers are pretty, that's why I love them! I've liked playing in gardens ever since I was a little kid. It's so much fun to trample them down while you walk!" Saionji said happily again. That surprised Hinata.

"Huh? Didn't you just say that you love flowers because they're pretty?" He asked in confusion.

Saionji then gave a scary glare. "But it's so much fun to trample such pretty things down with your own two feet and ruthlessly tear them to pieces!" Saionji again, cruelly explained. Hinata was again surprised at Saionji's reply. And that was a part of her goal. She then remembered how yesterday after going to the supermarket and grabbing some of her favorite gummies, she had met up with Owari and tricked her into doing something.

"Actually, yesterday when I was kicking some down, I met Owari." Saionji started, while smiling deviously.

"She did ask me what I was doing, but explaining everything would be so boooring. I made up this excuse that the kicking makes the harvest richer in proteins…" She said, not long after she began laughing evilly and almost in disbelief.

"And..ha...she really did eat it, right there on the spot. She even told me that it wasn't very tasty!" Saionji said, in between the laughs.

Hinata looked at her, while smiling awkwardly. "I admit I wouldn't put that past Owari… But you're more devious than I ever imagined…" Hinata said.

"Heehee, she really is a dummy. Ahhh, and with her level of intelligence, I wonder what should I make her do next." Saionji wondered.

"But Owari believes everything I tell her and does all of it without flinching. It's boring…" Saionji said out loud. She could even make her her own slave and help her with the pranks, while making her think she would be doing that for a great cause, she thought, but she didn't say that to Hinata.

"Tsumiki, on the other hand, the more you do, the more she reacts, but even that got boring." Saionji said, while sighing.

Hinata looked at her seriously. "Hey, Saionji..."

Saionji looked at him. "Hm? What is it?"

"You don't have many friends, do you?" Hinata asked and Saionji was hoping he had asked that, because now, she would try her cute, but forceful nature to manipulate him.

"Of course I don't! Why are you asking? That thing you all call "friendship" is just bunch of weaklings plotting together. This world is divided between people with a chosen noble origin like me, and those who serve us as slaves. That's why I don't need to team up with something like friends. You can't live as anything else but my slave. I hope you know that by now." She explained cheerfully. While, she does have Koizumi, she doesn't accept anyone as her friend if they are not kind to her.

"S-slave!?" Hinata responded shockingly. Saionji grinned.

"No questions! Slaves aren't supposed talk back to their masters, you know." Saionji said. Her trying to convince Hinata that he was her slave, was going rather smoothly, but there's was one problem she forgot to realize. If she needed to tell him that she wanted Hinata to assist her in her pranking, she would then need to tell him that she pranked him. Saionji didn't think that Hinata was that stupid to buy a lie such as "Oh, that was someone else, pranking you." If she needed him as her ally, she would need to tell him. Which she didn't want, because then he would tell everyone.

"Well, anyway, I got stuff to do! Byeeee!" Saionji said happily and started skipping towards the cafeteria.

"Hey, Saionji, wait I..." Hinata tried to say, but Saionji didn't listen to him and still skipped towards the cafeteria. She was close towards to making Hinata her slave, but she knew that she was close. This morning would be boring without her doing a little prank on someone, so she thought of great prank yesterday.

Yesterday, when she was in the supermarket, taking some gummies with her, she wanted to look around the place again to find something that could be good for pranking. As she was strolling through sections of random stuff, she had found something that was named: 'Monokuma's Special Fart Spray for Pranking!'. She still didn't know who was this Monokuma, but this was perfect for Saionji. She had suspicions that it wasn't real, so she tested it out, and did she regret doing that.

When she sprayed that thing, the supermarket aroma went from good to dastardly bad. That was a smell, when you enter a toilet, that was not flushed in a month. Saionji instantly ran away from the area she sprayed at and was shocked at how powerful it was. And she was excited because of that. She wondered who she would prank with this.

Her choice would be Nidai. He was that guy who kept talking about shit. All the time. It was like one of his most liked activities is shitting. And Saionji wanted to do this for herself as well. She didn't want to be known as that girl who stinks. And so, after feeling a bit disgusted of that smell, she felt that she needed to take a shower with Koizumi.

And after convincing Koizumi to take a shower with her, they went to Saionji's cottage. And as they were showering, she had a distinct feeling that she was being watched by someone as she was showering with Koizumi. She decided to shrug off that feeling and continue washing Koziumi's behind. After washing with Koizumi, Koizumi then helped Saionji tying her obi. She was grateful as always and said goodbye to Koizumi as she went back to her cottage. By the time they finished showering, it was already nighttime.

Before showering with Koizumi, she had placed the fart spray on her table. Koizumi didn't look at it and so as Saionji looked at her new acquired item again she wondered how she would able to use it affectingly against Nidai, but it wasn't long after, she had thought of a brilliant plan. That plan was, at breakfast, she would mess with the food again, mainly Nidai's by putting some laxatives in his plate, which will make him go to the restroom and go relieve himself. After he he had done with relieving himself, Saionji then want to go the toilet, but that's when her plan kicks in. She wasn't going to the toilet to relieve herself, she was going to spray a lot of that fart spray in the toilet to make it as if Nidai left a really strong smell. And as Saionji informs everyone about this, she makes everyone look inside the bathroom and make them smell the horrible smell that was coming out the bathroom, which then Saionji goes even deeper and says that someone needs to spray some of the air freshener, but there's a catch. The air freshener wasn't an air freshener at all. It was the fart spray. Saionji would replace the air freshener insides with some of the fart spray and after someone would spray the "air freshener", she would have to endure the horrible smell, but the reaction she would get was worth it.

It was definitely a brilliantly nasty prank. And to add to her success, if Nidai was being blamed for it. It would've been a great pleasure. And without further ado, she went on with her plan. She picked up a random air freshener and switched its contents with the fart spray. It was nasty, but it had to be done. And then took her "air freshener" and placed it in the cafeteria. She then went to the infirmary and found her a self a small of box of laxative pills that was awaiting Nidai's mouth. After she had done everything, she returned to her cottage to sleep and excitedly await for the next morning.

* * *

><p>And as the next morning came to be, Saionji then quickly got up, took her fart spray and camera to record. She went to the cafeteria, and met up with a few students. Hanamura said he was still cooking and so she took this opportunity to put the laxatives into Nidai's already cooked meal. She took the chance when Hanamura was focusing on the food and quickly put the laxative pills under Nidai's food and shoved it in. It was bacon and eggs and toast. It looked delicious. And it was deliciously deadly, Saionji thought.<p>

After she had done that, she returned to the dining hall and acted like nothing happened. After everyone had gathered to eat breakfast, everyone began eating the breakfast. When Nidai started to eat his meal, it was okay at the first few seconds, but after a minute has passed, he started to feel like he wanted to stand up. And that's what he did. And after he did that.

"I'm sorry, guys, but this man needs to take a SHIT!" Nidai yelled somewhat proudly. Togami and Koizumi were disgusted at his unnecessary comment, but continued eating. It was all according to plan, so far. For Saionji to really start her plan, she needed to wait until Nidai was finishing relieving himself. Saionji waited and waited and by the time she had waited, she and 6 other students finished their breakfast. He was taking too long and she grew tired of it, but she still waited. And after waiting over 5 minutes, Nidai exited the restroom, feeling refreshed.

Finally, Saionji had the chance to go to the bathroom and she took that chance really quickly before anyone else could. And as she went to the restroom, she saw that the bathroom smelled fresh and clean. In a matter of seconds, she was going to ruin that. And so she whipped out the fart spray from inside her kimono. She remembered that after spraying it once, it would instantly make the surrounding area smell bad, so it wouldn't be different if it was a room. So Saionji went extreme. She sprayed, not 1, not 2, but 10 times. Before spraying though, she closed her nose from smelling the aroma. And so after spraying the fart spray 10 times, she needed to put up an act as if the restroom really stinks. If she won't give her all, she would become suspicious. So to start.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed and instantly went out of the restroom. Everyone reacted to her scream and stood up.

"What's wrong, Saionji?" Koizumi asked worryingly. Saionji then needed to be angry.

"The restroom smells like...like shit!" Saionji explained in a swearing manner. And then continued. "When I came inside the restroom, I instantly got the smell of someone's really smelly shit!" She yelled. Saionji then looked at Nidai and asked him angrily.

"What the hell, were you doing in there, Nidai!?" She shouted. Nidai looked confused. No wonder, because he knew after he had finished relieving himself, the restroom smelled normal.

Everyone were convinced by Saionji that the restroom smelled bad and so she took the opportunity to secretly whip out her camera and record.

"Holy crap! Saionji was right! It does smell really bad in there." Souda said while being surprised. It was the same with everyone else. It smelled really bad and so Souda closed the door. Some of the smell, somehow leaked inside the dining hall.

"Oh god, it's here's as well!" Souda said and instantly closing his nose. It was time for Saionji to act again.

"Someone use the air freshener!" Saionji commanded. Owari, who was standing close to it, noticed it and took it, she then went near the restroom and started spraying. Saionji thought that she would spray 1 or 2 times, but Owari sprayed 6 to 8 times, which made it 100 times worse for everyone.

"H-hey! This smell isn't going away!" Owari said, backing away.

"It got fucking worse!" Kuzuryuu yelled, while also starting to close his nose.

"What is this black magic!?" Tanaka said astonished, while also closing his nose.

Everyone then looked at Nidai. Nidai was now sweating bullets. He didn't know what was going on. He was confused. He didn't know what to say. And Saionji loved that reaction. Se started to grin and she made sure no one saw her.

"T-this is nonsense! My shit never smells like that!" Nidai shouted. He then clenched his hand to a fist and looked down in shame.

"Well, someone needs to make this smell go away. So, Nidai, bring a lot of air fresheners and get to work." Togami commanded. Nidai was still ashamed, but did what he was told. After trying to finish the breakfast, everyone quickly left the cafeteria. By then, Saionji stopped the recording and went back to her cottage. She was able to somehow still smell some of that fart spray and that left an impression on her. Though, she was glad the prank was successful. Saionji was satisfied.

She then wondered who she would prank next, but that was for a later time.

* * *

><p><strong>And so marks the end of chapter 5. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I sure did enjoy writing it. This chapter was a bit less longer than the 3rd and 4th, but it was still long enough I think. So, I hope you also enjoyed the new things I'm adding in this story like Saionji trying to recruit other students to help her make bigger pranks. And I'm excited to write some more for this fanfic, as you guys are enjoying it and I hope you still do. So please review this chapter and again, if you wanna suggest someone on who I should prank next. Suggest now. I'll tell you who haven't been pranked yet. <strong>

**Nagito Komaeda, Chiaki Nanami, Sonia Nevermind, Byakuya Twogami, Mikan Tsumiki and Ibuki Mioda.**

**And so, until next time, farewell. Keep being hopeful.**

**P.S: I'm trying to make more one-shot fanfics, like the one I made a week ago called "Obsession" about Hinamiki, so I'm think that the next chapter of this fanfic will take longer, but I hope you won't lose hope. And thanks for reading. **


	6. Sonia Nevermind and Kazuichi Souda 2

**Greetings, everyone. How do you do? So I'm sorry again I haven't written in a week. I got busy again and pretty much still have stuff to do in the holidays. Speaking of that, hope you guys ****will**** have a good Christmas. ****Anyway, this is chapter 6. And today I'm pranking Sonia ****for the first time ****and ****Souda ****for**** the second time****. I was indecisive with who I should prank next, because people requested Sonia and Komaeda most. I promise the next one will be Komaeda. Anyway, thanks to the Guest and NinjaCreeperX for suggesting Sonia a while back. ****Without further ado, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was again, like any other new morning in Jabberwock Island. 20 days has passed by and Saionji has pranked 9 people so far, and she felt proud. She felt proud because she still hasn't been caught doing these pranks and that also surprised her. With all of these weird mishappenings, Saionji could be sure someone thought it was weird. But, it didn't matter, as she won't stop. She still had the other students to prank. And that's what she will do.<p>

But before she could do her new prank, first she needed to think of a good prank first and she needed make Hinata her slave.

And so, after doing her usual morning routine, she headed out. And to her surprise, she didn't see Hinata this time around. Was he still sleeping? Or was he already in the cafeteria. Saionji had wished that she would meet up with him near the pool, like she had those other times when she talked to him. Though it didn't matter to her anyway, since she could talk to him later in the day.

As she walked down the wooden floored hallway, Saionji quickly thought of a plan. She wanted to prank that loser idiot Souda again. But she also wanted him as her other slave. How would she accomplish those two things, she wondered.

Well, who does Souda love most? Sonia. What would he would want from her? Her panties? Maybe. But that's what Saionji will do next. She will steal Sonia panties and somehow put them inside his pocket. Simple as that. But how then she will make him her slave. Well, she still doesn't know, but she will think of something.

So, before going to the cafeteria. She went up to Sonia cottage. Saionji hasn't been inside Sonia's cottage, but from the look outside the window she saw that the room looked fancy enough. Saionji wondered if Sonia's room was locked. She didn't want Usami's help to unlock it again. So she decided, out of the blue, reach out to the door handle, turn the handle and open the door. And to Saionji's surprise, the door to Sonia's room was unlocked. Why was it unlocked, Saionji thought. Saionji just decided to believe that Sonia was dumb in forgetting to lock her room. Saionji really didn't like Sonia. So she pretty much ignored her and didn't bother to socialize with her.

As, Saionji went inside Sonia's room, without permission, she saw that Sonia was actully showering and singing a song in a language she didn't understand. It didn't seem she noticed Saionji coming in, because she was focused on showering. She also saw that her princess clothes were on her bed. With it, was her underwear.

"Heh...so that's Sonia's underwear..." Saionji quietly giggled. Sonia's underwear looked like an elite-class underwear. The low-key lace give off a sense of refinement, in Saionji's mind. If she took Sonia's underwear, Sonia would surely be in shock.

And so, Saionji took Sonia's panties and quickly left the room. She hid the underwear inside her kimono. She then looked outside the cottage in the window again. It didn't seem that Sonia noticed that someone was in her room still. Shortly after, coincidentally, she saw Souda leave his cottage. This was a good opportunity for Saionji to make him her slave and ally. When she walked towards him, she thought about how her luck has been amazingly good. She has yet to encounter a problem when doing these things. Everything was going her way. 'Maybe I'm supposed to be the Ultimate Lucky Student' Saionji thought. She then shook her head. 'Nah, I don't need something pointless as that.' Saionji snickered at that thought.

After she made it to Souda, he started with a greeting. "Good morning, Sai-" Souda tried to say, but no long after she interrupted him with her greeting.

"Oh, hi, Souda." Saionji said. Not caring Souda to finish.

"I-is there's something you ne-?" Souda tried to say, but was again interrupted by Saionji.

"I need your help." Saionji said. She cut Souda off purposely to piss him off for a bonus entertainment. Souda did not like that.

"Will you stop cutting me off!? Anyway, what do you need my help with?" Asked Souda again raising his voice that time. This time Saionji didn't cut him off, since she had his reaction already and giggled.

"I want you to help me prank people." Saionji bluntly said. She didn't know if it was bad thing to do, but she did have an offer he couldn't refuse.

"Come again?" Souda was, simply put confused by her request so he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse." Saionji said smiling devilishly.

Souda was still confused. "I don't know what this has to-" Souda tried to say again, before being cut off by Saionji again.

"You want to get back at Tanaka, right? If you agree to help me, I have the perfect thing to give you." Saionji offered. Souda got mad again for Saionji for cutting him off, but then listened to her offer.

"What do you mean?" Souda asked, scratching his cheek.

Saionji then took out Sonia's underwear and showed it to Souda. Souda was still confused as to what was Saionji trying to get from him.

"Do you know whose panties are these?" Saionji asked Souda, while smiling devilishly. Souda simply shook his head.

"Well, they are Sonia's." Saionji said. Souda then raised his arms in awe.

"What the? How did you?" Souda asked in astonishment, but then his eyes lit up.

"I-Is it really true? Are you giving them to me? Can I have it?" Souda asked in glee. Saionji couldn't believe at how stupid and gullible Souda was. What he should've been think is why would Saionji have Sonia's underwear in the first place.

"Yes, but on two conditions. Number one, you will help me and number two, that you will be loyal to me. So, will you help me prank Tanaka?" Saionji stated and asked. Souda looked skeptical at first, but when looked at the underwear again, his eyes lit up again.

"Ok, I agree. I'm not sure why Tanaka though, but whatever. Sooo, pranking? I'll do that, I bet he was the one who made me look bad that one day in front of Ms. Sonia, that bastard." Souda said annoyed. Saionji recalled back on her prank on Souda and Gundam. It was such a good and successful prank. It was funny to her that Souda thought it was Tanaka who did it, when if use your brain, a guy like Tanaka would not have done that, but that's besides the point.

"Ok, I'm glad you can agree to these terms. Anyway, so far I don't have a good prank to pull. Await for my plan." Saionji informed. She then handed Sonia's underwear to him and he quickly put it in his butt pocket.

"Ok. Thanks, Saionji." Souda said giving Saionji a thumbs up and then went towards the cafeteria.

"What an idiot. Hehe..." Saionji smirked at Souda devilishly. When she meant she wanted Souda to be her ally and slave. She also meant for him to be her scapegoat. She's also starting to think how Koizumi feels now. Men, like Souda, are pretty disgusting.

Saionji quickly went to her room to get her camera and quickly ran to the cafeteria. She met all of the other students. Including Hinata. And excluding Sonia.

Everyone began eating their breakfast. The usual.

"Hmmm...Sonia is late. She is never late for breakfast." Togami stated.

Everyone looked worried for a bit, thinking if something happened to Sonia. Saionji only pretended to be worried, but Souda was looking a little nervous. Did he think that the reason Sonia wasn't there, was because he had her panties. She mentally smiled at that.

And it wasn't long before Sonia, the princess, came into the cafeteria. Looking not as happy.

"I am sorry, that I am late." Sonia apologized briefly. Togami wasn't pleased that she was late.

"What was keeping you so long?" Togami harshly asked.

"I am sorry. I couldn't find my undergarments, but it wasn't long enough to make me realize that someone stole them." Sonia explained coolly with an unpleased expression. Everyone got surprised by that, but then looked at Hanamura was sitting with everyone.

"Ok, why is everyone looking at me?" Hanamura said, while starting to sweat.

"I didn't do anything! You can even body check me if you want. I'll be happy if you do that to clear your doubts. Rawr..." Hanamura started with panicking but then quickly reverted to his perverted self which then everyone turned from.

"Alright, who is the pervert who did? Fess up, before I smack all of you!" Koizumi threatened. When it came to girls, she always tried to stand up for them.

It was Saionji's time to shine. She started to record with her camera and began talking.

"Ahem. I think I saw something weird looking stick out in Souda's butt pocket." Saionji innocently said. Everyone then looked at the shocked Souda. That's right. Shocked. Shocked, as in, betrayed shocked.

Souda then looked at Saionji, with surprised eyes.

"Hey, Souda is it true?" Koizumi asked harshly. She looked at him with stern eyes. Souda then looked at Koizumi with horrible looking innocent look.

"No, no. I-it's not!" Souda said, while sweating from his forehead a bit.

Then, one of the students, Kuzuryuu, looked at Souda's butt pockets and saw something sticking out. "Hey, it does look like something is sticking out." Kuzuryuu pointed out. Souda then pointed his eyes at Kuzuryuu in shock.

"Kazuichi Souda, what is the meaning of this?" Sonia asked in a polite manner, yet it could seem like she was ready to rip Souda's heart out.

Souda then stood up, and was ready to run, until Owari came up to him quickly and gave him a scary glare. That instantly freaked out Souda. Saionji realized that Souda was only making this worse for himself, by being suspicious. Saionji almost couldn't help but laugh, but she kept watching.

Every single one of students was now able to see Souda's butt pocket, and all of them saw that someone was sticking out Souda's pocket for real. Souda's tilted his head to look behind him, and his expression all read "Oh, crap..."

Sonia then reached down his butt pocket and pulls out what she recognize to be her underwear. She felt a little embarrassed that everyone had to see that.

"You worthless vermin, you dare steal again and lie!?" Tanaka yelled.

Souda then screamed and flailed his arms everywhere. "I-it wasn't meeeeeee!" Souda yelled.

"Doing the same thing twice won't help, you know." Said the gamer, Nanami, while looking unamused.

Souda was panicking that everyone targeted him, but then he pointed his index finger at Saionji and said. "I-it was Saionji who gave me Sonia's underwear. I mean, she forced me too!" Souda said, while trying to defend himself from Owari and Koizumi who seemed like they could snap his neck in minutes.

Saionji was a first surprised, but then again she expected this to happen. And she wanted this to happen. There's one thing that she needed from the other students.

"Wha? Meee? WHAAAAAAAA!" Saionji cried. She was definitely fake crying. Some people said that she had a talent for faking her crying really good. And she used that to her advantage.

Koizumi then stepped in. "Are you out of your mind, Souda!? Why and how could Saionji get you those panties. Don't be ridiculous." She yelled at him.

"Yes, even though Saionji is mischievous at times, I don't think she would carry around someone's else' underwear." Nanami pointed out.

It's just what Saionji wanted. She wanted to know if the other students would believe her instead of Souda. It was to show that even if Souda were to blame her for everything, she would have the other students at her side. That way Souda would abide by Saionji's rules and wouldn't try to resist. Even if he resists, Saionji still had one more weapon to make him submit.

Hinata looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't do it from some reason. Suspicious, Saionji thought. Saionji then thought it was a good time to finish the recording.

After a few death glares and uncomfortable looks from the other students and Souda crying like a bitch, everyone finished their breakfast and went to do something.

Saionji however asked Souda to come talk to her. Saionji was grinning at Souda. He did not look happy.

"So, how was the experience the second time?" Saionji asked simply.

"W-what the hell, man!? I thought we agreed we would prank Tanaka!" Souda yelled.

"Oh? Well, yeah. I did say that. However I didn't say that I would never prank you, Souda. Hehehe..." Saionji laughed.

"What the hell!? I did not agree to this." Souda shouted while tearing up a bit.

"But, you did. And now you are my slave, Souda." Saionji cheerfully said.

"What the hell again!? D-don't call me your slave! And, whatever. I'll just ignore you. You can't do anything to me." Souda retorted. Saionji giggled. It was her time now to make Souda submit. It was just time.

"Oh, are you sure you wanna keep saying that?" Saionji said nonchalantly. Souda was confused.

"I mean, I can show everyone what you were doing while you were sleeping." Saionji said smirking. Souda started to fidget and sweat could be seen from forehead.

"What d-do you mean?" Souda asked, stuttering. Saionji then showed him, her camera.

"What I mean is that I recorded your mumbling in your sleep. And, god is it disturbing. I wonder what would happen, if I showed this to Sonia. I think she would finally see at how much of a stalker creeper you are and ignore you for the rest of her life. You don't want that, do you Souda?" Saionji explained in a threatening tone. She was obviously bluffing. That time when she put Tanaka's earring, she did not record at the time. Yet she wished she did. She also wished that Souda was dumb enough to believe her bluff.

And it looked like he did. Souda was now sweating bullets. He wasn't expecting this. He didn't know that he was mumbling in his sleep. The thought of Sonia ignoring him, terrified him. It brought him despair.

"Y-you're blackmailing me?" Souda asked while looking scared.

"Yep. Now if you won't defy me or somehow betray me by telling everyone, everything will be fine. Well, even if you betray me by telling everyone, it probably won't work, but it's to be safe." Saionji said. The look on Souda face was total fear and panic. Saionji thought she heard that he mumbled something like "That manipulative bitch" or something along the lines.

While she would get mad for someone insulting her, this time she was proud of herself. She had pranked people and gotten away with it. She now manipulated someone into her bidding.

She would then later be not known for being the Ultimate Traditional Dancer.

But be known as the Ultimate Prankster...

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go. Chapter 6 done. I hope you guys liked this one. I personally liked writing this chapter, because of how Saionji would make Souda her slave. I thought writing Saionji was going to be hard, but I feel like I'm exceptionally good at writing her. However, I hope I didn't depict Souda as some gullible idiot. Sorry, if he acted OOC to you, but that's how I see him. Also, sorry if the prank was really boring. I always wanted to do this prank. In fact, I actually wanted to be the second chapter prank, but people wanted to see Gundam pranked so I decided to prank Sonia now. If I prank Sonia later, I think the prank will be much better. Hopefully. This chapter was also less longer than the other chapters, but I hope you guys are satisfied. Anyway, the next chapter, like I said is going to be Komaeda. So be ready for that. I will hopefully, will make it as good as possible. <strong>

**But anyway, until next chapter, farewell and keep being hopeful. Like me. **


End file.
